


See you again

by poopingfrog



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story about the aftermath of Toby being kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm not a good writer but i'll be trying to write little stories like these more often to get better. Comments are appreciated! What else should I attempt next?

The team had finally gotten Toby back, and they were all so Happy to see him. It had been exactly a week since they last saw him. The only person he wanted to see though, was Happy, who wasn’t around.  
“Hey guys where’s Happy? He asked.  
“Walter and Cabe forced her to go home. Toby she was not eating or sleeping...She was just so focused on finding you. Walter promised he would call if anything came up.”  
His heart ached as he heard the words come from her mouth. “Don’t bother calling her. I’ll just go to her apartment and make sure that she’s ok.” He said.  
“But shouldn't you go to a hospital first? You look pretty beaten up Toby. No offense of course.” Sly expressed.  
“No no, most of it is dry blood and the bruises are not harming me. I’ll be fine, I went to Harvard, I would know.” He nagged. Paige and the others just nodded.  
“I’ll drive you there” offered Cabe. They were driving in silence until Toby spoke up and said “ Do you mind going to Kovelsy’s? I worry that Happy doesn't have any food in her apartment.” They got the food, and after, Cabe dropped him off. Toby thought about what to do when he was in front of her door. Should he knock? No, what if she’s finally sleeping. He decided to break in. He had learned how to pick a lock from Happy and was thankful for the new skill.  
He got in and went to her bedroom. There she was, sound asleep. She looked so tired, yet so beautiful. If he was being honest, the reason he kept fighting to live was because of her. While he was taken, all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, and annoy her. A few years ago, he would have given up his will to live so easily.  
She was still in her regular clothes, and had her phone in her hand. He put her food on the nightstand next her bed and climbed in bed next to her. He put his arms around her, and as he was about to close his eyes, he felt a punch to his arm.  
“Ow what was that for!” He said while rubbing his arm. “Why didn’t you call the minute you were ok? Do you know how worried I was? How scared I was?” She said as her voice was breaking.  
“I know i’m sorry...It’s just that I wanted you to rest. I know how hard you were working to find me. And tada! See, the doc is fine!” He tried to joke.  
“You aren’t fine, you look horrible” she said. “I’m ok Happy. Really. The question is, are you ok? When was the last time you ate? He asked. “You mean like food?” She answered.  
“Here, I got you your favorite” Toby said as he handed her the bag of food. She smiled and grabbed the bag. They both started to eat and enjoyed each others company once again.  
“Hey Toby” she spoke. “Yeah?” He answered. “Will you marry me? She asked him. “I just didn’t realize how much I need you in my life and how much I love you and since you told me to chew on…” She was interrupted by his kiss.  
“Yes Happy Quinn, I will marry you. You are the love of my life and I was going to propose soon anyways.” He said. They were both so happy but so tired.  
They fell asleep in eachothers arms, grateful to to have found happiness with one another.


End file.
